


Milkyway

by Guardian



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Comeplay, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Eddie is a good dad, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Parenthood, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, They've already had the baby, This is rly kinky but also ridiculously sweet apparently, This isn't mpreg this is just mpreg fantasy I guess, Xenophilia, drool kink, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian/pseuds/Guardian
Summary: "Is my chest really… bigger?" Eddie wondered. He couldn't really tell. Now that he thought about it, there seemed to be more heft there, but it could be his imagination. But the increased sensitivity, that wasn't just his imagination. It almost hurt, but as soon as he had that thought, his beloved pushed against his chest, kneading him just right to ease away that painful ache.Yes. Bigger,it confirmed.Softer, too."Ugh," Eddie groaned, covering his face with his arm. He'd probably gained some baby weight, between the hormones and the increase in appetite. He had no doubt he'd be able to melt it off again, but it was still a little embarrassing.Not embarrassing,his lover objected, nudging at the soft extra bits of flesh padding his hips, his belly, and his pecs.Beautiful, Eddie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is comics based so if you haven't read the comics yet (Venom 2016 is where it's at, fam) all you need to know is this:
> 
> 1\. Eddie and the symbiote canonically have a baby together. Well, more than one baby actually. Lotsa babies.  
> 2\. They love each other. So frigging much. They're adorable.
> 
> ETA: I changed the title from the original because "Overflow" was highly suitable to the theme but had lowkey cursed energy. Also I know "Milkyway" is two words for both the galaxy and the candy bar but also consider the following fact: everyone else is wrong. Thanks.

Looking back, Eddie wasn't sure why he hadn't seen the signs. He and his other had been pregnant, carrying new life inside them, and Eddie hadn't even noticed until someone  _ told  _ him. Right before the labor pains set in.

Maybe his other had every right to be a little bit miffed that Eddie hadn't figured it out on his own. He had been mad at first that it hadn't just  _ told _ him. But after giving birth, after seeing their miraculous child  _ alive _ and thriving and absolutely breathtaking, there was no room for anything but love and awe at the life they'd brought into the world together.

**_So beautiful._ **

**_Want it to grow up right this time, Eddie._ **

They'd spent the first night sleeping on the floor of the lab next their baby's incubation chamber. Or rather, Eddie slept, but his other didn't need to. It stayed awake, tending to their child, nurturing it, giving it the basic chemicals it needed to grow up healthy and strong.

The second night, Liz stopped in and insisted that they go home so both Eddie and the baby could rest. Neither Eddie nor his other liked that idea, but young symbiotes were different than human infants.  Truthfully, it barely needed anything from them anymore. As long as it had enough nourishment while it matured, it was fine. They simply didn't want it to grow up without knowing their affection. But Eddie needed the rest. Even if he wouldn't admit it, his other could sense the exhaustion sinking in.

**_Will see it tomorrow,_ ** the symbiote promised Eddie. It pushed tempting thoughts into his mind, coaxing him.  _ Food. Shower. Bed.  _ The reality of his dingy little apartment wasn't nearly as appealing as the warm promises that the symbiote whispered into his head, but with his beloved, it didn't matter where Eddie lived, so long as they were together.

Eddie let his other guide him home, take care of him, and put him to bed. Even an old mattress on the floor felt luxurious when he was being held by his other half. But he couldn't sleep. Everything felt like it had happened so damn fast, and now that he finally had time to reflect, Eddie couldn't stop thinking about all the signs of pregnancy he'd missed.

There was morning sickness, for one. That and his stress dreams about babies were probably the most obvious, in hindsight. But there were other things, too. The other's aversion to even the slightest risks during a fight. They could've handled the injury, but their unborn child might not have. There was also his increased appetite and strange cravings. The way his body ached, and still ached, in ways the symbiote couldn't simply soothe away.

**_Hurts, Eddie?_ ** it asked, curling around him, as if trying to ease away his pains.

"No, love," Eddie assured it, stroking his hand over the ink-black tendrils on his stomach. "When we were carrying, sometimes there was a… twinge, in my lower back. It's gone now," he added, but he felt his beloved pool underneath him anyway, moving against his back in a slow massage. It felt too good to object, but he was thinking of another ache he was still feeling, one which he'd tried to ignore.

The symbiote picked up on his thoughts and slid across his chest, gently compressing his pecs in a way that both intensified the ache and brought some relief.

**_Why would it hurt here, Eddie?_ ** it wondered, still gently massaging all of the skin that it touched.

"I don't know, love," Eddie admitted. "The body does strange things in pregnancy. It's all the hormones, I guess."

It hummed happily in his head.

**_Like the hormones._ **

"I'm sure you do," he chuckled, only able to guess what it felt like for the symbiote to drink in his body chemistry during a time like that.

**_Should keep you pregnant, Eddie,_ ** it suggested, coils of black pushing his thighs apart. It slid over his groin, covering his half hard cock and coaxing him to arousal.

"Ahn-- I don't think either of us could conceive again so soon," Eddie said, but he didn't exactly say no. He couldn't stop himself from spreading his legs and hitching up his hips, shuddering as the symbiote touched him all over.

**_Can try anyway,_ ** it said, holding him tighter as it prodded an appendage between his thighs, lazily seeking the place where Eddie's body would open up for it. 

They both knew another pregnancy wasn't possible yet, that they'd need time to recover, but at the same time the fantasy was so vivid, neither of them was entirely sure whose thought it was. Eddie, always full, always heavy with their child. Pregnancy suited him so well, made his skin glow, his hips a little fuller, his chest larger and swollen, his bloodstream a heady cocktail of hormones.

Eddie panted for breath as it rubbed directly against his entrance, leaking slick fluid. Sometimes it felt like Eddie's body was made to accept his beloved in every way. Mind, body, and soul. They fit together so perfectly, especially like this, with Eddie held inside of its grasp and wiggling so nicely, trying to push back against it.

"Fuck," he cursed, gasping for breath. His cock would be leaking against his stomach if it weren't already wrapped in a warm sheath of black. "In me, love," he pleaded. 

**_So eager,_ ** it groaned, thickening against him and pushing a little harder, just enough to finally ease the tip of its phallus past the tight ring of muscle and rock into Eddie with shallow movements. 

_ "Yessss, _ ah, don't tease," he hissed, digging his heels into the mattress. "Fill me, love. Make me yours."

**_Mine,_ ** it growled, surging against him, pressing deeper into him inch by inch until at last he was as full and satisfied as he could bear. His thighs trembled from the strain, pushed nearly to his limit already by a lover that was molded so perfectly to his body and his every need.

"Move," he whispered, and it did, leaving him slicker and slicker inside with every thrust. 

**_Eddie, Eddie,_ ** it murmured, caressing every part of him, inside and out, sharing the pleasure that he felt. It knew him so intimately. He held out only as long as it allowed him to, building him up to the height of pleasure and then tipping him over the edge and keeping him there as long as possible, pressing inside of him and stroking his cock simultaneously until everything he had to give was milked out of him.

It didn't leave him straight away, but stayed seated inside and held him until the afterglow subsided for both of them. Then it eased out of him gently, only to flick a long tongue against Eddie's mouth. He opened for the kiss, letting their tongues slide together for a moment before it pulled away to keep licking at his skin, at the sweat gathering in the dip of his throat and beading on his chest, at the almost obscenely sensitive buds of his nipples.

His chest still  _ ached,  _ and the symbiote paying attention to his nipples felt so strangely good, he wasn't sure if he wanted to beg it to stop or spread his thighs again and beg it to continue. It seemed to settle on the latter on his behalf, lazily playing with his slick hole.

"Ah-- it's so soon, love," Eddie protested, more of a warning for it not to get its hope up than an actual request for it to stop. It kept up its actions, unbothered with whether or not it managed to arouse Eddie again, but simply content to bask in its ability to make him feel good. To make them both feel good.

"You always make me feel amazing," Eddie whispered, running his hands over the symbiote wherever he could touch it, and running his hands over his own body by default. "Thank you, darling."

His other purred wordlessly in his mind, still fixated on his body, the body that Eddie gave over to it with perfect trust, the body that had helped carry their beautiful child.

As it lavished him with affection, Eddie remembered the thoughts they'd shared. How well pregnancy had suited him, even if Eddie had been unaware until it was at its end. How his body had apparently changed in ways he hadn't paid attention to.

"Is my chest really… bigger?" Eddie wondered. He couldn't really tell. Now that he thought about it, there seemed to be more heft there, but it could be his imagination. But the increased sensitivity, that  _ wasn't  _ just his imagination. It almost hurt, but as soon as he had that thought, his beloved pushed against his chest, kneading him just right to ease away that painful ache.

**_Yes. Bigger,_ ** it confirmed, still dragging its tongue against one nipple and then the other, until both were glistening wet and almost felt raw and sore if it wasn't touching them.  **_Softer, too._ **

"Ugh," Eddie groaned, covering his face with his arm. He'd probably gained some baby weight, between the hormones and the increase in appetite. It wasn't like he'd noticed his clothes fitting tighter on his body. Aside from boxers, the symbiote usually formed all his clothes for him. He had no doubt he'd be able to melt it off again, but it was still a little embarrassing.

**_Not embarrassing,_ ** his lover objected, nudging at the soft extra bits of flesh padding his hips, his belly, and his pecs.  **_Beautiful, Eddie._ **

"At least my body knew I had a baby even if I didn't," Eddie remarked, but he couldn't remember any other pregnancy being like this before.

**_This one special, Eddie. We both want to nurture it. Raise it right._ **

"I do, love," Eddie agreed, and it seemed that his body had agreed with him long before his conscious mind caught on. It felt strangely overindulgent to have the symbiote still fixated on him, touching him all over in every intimate place until Eddie suddenly realized it had slipped back inside of him and he was dangerously close to getting hard again.

"We came home to rest," Eddie reminded it, more than a little exhausted but also amused by its relentless sexual desire for him.

**_Rest, Eddie,_ ** it encouraged, still gently moving inside of him.

"Hn. Can't, with you doing that to me," he breathed, rolling onto his stomach so he could press his erection against the mattress while it pressed into him, but it covered him again, warm pressure covering his dick and denying him any friction, any chance of quick release.

It kept him on edge for what felt like hours, building up in small waves so slowly that he drifted in between sleep and arousal, until the two blended together and Eddie was unsure if the symbiote intended to fuck him, or merely stay inside of him all night, or whether or not the entire thing was a dream.

When he came, it wasn't the same earth shattering moment as before. Instead, it crept up on him and then took him by surprise -- just a brief, bright moment of pleasure and a few pulses of seed that his other soaked up just as reverently as before. This time it didn't withdraw at all, but kept cradling him until he finally fell asleep.

  


-

  


He dreamed of sex, of his other constantly filling him, pushing him to the edge of orgasm but never letting him have that relief.

When Eddie woke up hard and aching, his other was still curled all around him. Still  _ inside _ of him. As soon as he realized this, it moved, slowly but deliberately, and then faster and to the point, giving him what he needed. What they both needed.

He finished quickly, already having been so close, and felt his other nestle in his mind with deep satisfaction after.

"You shouldn't do that," Eddie muttered, a little embarrassed by how quickly he came, by the fact that the symbiote had remained inside of him all while he'd slept, and that it knew exactly how much he enjoyed all of it.

**_Didn't do anything without you,_ ** it assured him.  **_But you loved it._ **

"I love  _ you, _ " Eddie corrected, but he couldn't deny that he loved what his other did for him, and to him. It already knew.

**_Love you, too, Eddie,_ ** it purred, coiling around him, squeezing him tightly and licking little kisses across his skin. **_So much. So, so much._ **

"I can tell," Eddie laughed. He cupped its face in his hands, admiring the sharp ridge of its toothy smile. "Are you done trying to fill me with babies?"

**_Never,_ ** it swore, licking each of his fingers in turn.

"Mm. Well, if you can ever pull yourself away, we could go visit the little one," Eddie reminded it.

It gasped softly in his head, overjoyed with sudden warm emotion that filled both of them.

**_Baby! Yes, see our baby, Eddie!_ **

  


x


	2. Chapter 2

The laboratory was quiet for most of the morning. Eddie was sure to dress modestly for their visit -- a pair of boxers, dotted in little hearts that Eddie found funny and his other slightly despised.

**_Don't need clothes between us, Eddie,_ ** it had told him when he picked them out.

"Do you want everyone to see me naked?" Eddie had teased in return, half expecting for it to say yes. Instead, he felt a little spike of jealousy and his love growing flustered by the idea.

**_No! My Eddie. Only I see you like that,_ ** it had said, covering his skin from head to toe, possessive. Despite having proven his point, it had still taken a lot of poking and convincing to let him put on the boxers.

They were both grateful for that now. Eddie was standing close to the incubation chamber, both hands pressed against the glass, wearing nothing but those boxers. His symbiote was still covering his face, so the two of them could look at their spawn together, but it was also reaching into the chamber at the same time, touching and feeding their child.

**"Hello, darling,"** they said as one, sharing the same fond smile as they watched their young symbiote move. The oily black swirls flowed so fluidly through the air, trailing off into little curls. Lively. Beautiful. Just like its otherworldly parent.

**_Eddie,_ ** his other half whispered in his mind, full of affection.

_ Takes after you, love. _

**_It has a good heart like you, Eddie._ **

Eddie smiled, wishing he could communicate with their baby, but it was still young and learning. Right now, he could only touch it through his other and feel what they felt together. The emotions came to him like half-formed images that he was able to put names to.  _ Love. Hunger. Hungry. _

Eddie felt a sympathetic twinge in his chest, longing to touch his child with his own hands and give it whatever it needed from him, but he knew that his other was already providing exactly that.

**_Both of us, Eddie. Couldn't do this without you,_ ** the symbiote reassured him.

"I know, love," Eddie said, stroking his fingers against the glass.

On the other side, the baby symbiote moved towards him suddenly, trying to dive into his hands. Hungry, seeking the warmth of its parent for nurture. It was blocked by the glass and by the other encircling it, guiding it back, but for an instant had Eddie fully expected it to latch onto him, and the approach triggered a strange physical pang in his left side.

It felt odd this time, like a tingling sensation that moved through him. Eddie almost attributed it to mere emotion until he felt something wet cooling on his skin.

The other picked up on his confusion, but Eddie didn't have much time to figure out what was going on because at that moment, Dr. Steve entered the lab.

"Come back to me, love," Eddie murmured. His symbiote was already gently withdrawing itself from the tank and covered him quickly from top to bottom, quietly examining him.

Dr. Steve was saying something -- a joking remark about how he'd already seen it all so there was no need to suddenly get dressed on his account, and then some sort of chitchat about science -- but Eddie wasn't listening to him.

**_What happened, Eddie?_ **

"I don't know," Eddie said, still lingering at the incubator. He didn't want to take his eyes off of their child, much less leave after only a few hours, but his body was feeling strange. It'd probably be better to go get himself sorted out.

His other kept pushing at him for answers while they headed home. Both mentally and physically. When it pressed against his chest, Eddie stumbled to a stop and had to stifle a moan.

**_Hurts, Eddie?_ **

"No, love," Eddie answered, but he didn't want to say what he was thinking. He tried not to even think what he was thinking. He resumed walking, a little faster.

**_Leaking here, Eddie. But doesn't taste like blood._ **

"Don't lick that," Eddie scolded, and felt his face grow warm when someone on the street gave him an odd look.

**_Bad?_ **

"N-no," Eddie admitted. "Just -- I don't know yet, okay?"

**_Okay, Eddie._ **

They were nearly home. Another block.

**_Won't heal,_ ** his other informed him.  **_Keeps dripping._ **

"It's -- it's okay," Eddie said, all but running the last bit of the way in his haste to get inside. When he got inside, he went into the bathroom to check himself in the mirror. A mere thought, and his symbiote melted off his skin, leaving his body bare, but it manifested itself from his shoulder and watched over him, both curious and concerned.

Eddie very gingerly pressed his hand against his chest, first on one side and then the other. They felt so tender, he could barely stand it, and as they watched, a fresh dot of watery-white fluid beaded up from his left nipple and then fell, leaking down his chest.

**_What is it, Eddie?_ ** the symbiote asked, tongue darting out from between its teeth.

"Uh,  _ milk," _ Eddie sighed, wiping it up with fingers, and then wiping his hand off on his boxers. His left nipple was still leaking freely, if just barely, so his chest stayed wet despite his small effort. He went to look for a washcloth.

**_The milk we drink from the fridge?_ **

"Close, yeah," Eddie said, grabbing a cloth and dabbing at his chest. "But that comes from cows."

**_Your body can make milk? How?_ **

That was a good question. But a better question might be, why hadn't he noticed sooner what was going on with his own body?

"Because… well, because we had a baby, love," Eddie tried to explain. "It happens to all mammals. Women, when they have babies, they start making breast milk. I've heard of it happening to men, too, but that's rare. I mean, unless they have a uterus, I guess."

**_You do not have a uterus, Eddie._ **

"Yeah, I know. But I've still got a baby to feed," Eddie said. "Or at least, my body obviously thinks it does."

**_Feed?_ ** it questioned, curling around his chest, just under the swell of his breast.

"Yes, love. It's for the baby," Eddie said. "Except… I  _ won't _ have a baby to feed, will I?" They'd agreed to leave the baby under the lab's supervision, where it could be best cared for. It wasn't like Eddie could just nourish his hungry child the same way his other did. Even aside from all the questions it would raise, they couldn't risk their young trying to bond to a host before it was old enough. But he still regretted not being able to hold his little ball of goo.

**_Will hold it soon, Eddie,_ ** his other promised.  **_It loves you._ **

Eddie smiled, hoping that both of those things were true. He could only feel the baby's thoughts secondhand, through his symbiote. There was affection, but there was also so much constant, teething hunger, that--

He felt a matching wetness bloom from his right breast, and sighed deeply. "Hormones," he muttered, wetting the wash cloth under some warm water and then pressing it to his chest. He had no idea what he was doing, but with some gentle pushing he was able to express some of the breast milk.

**_What are you doing, Eddie?_ ** his other asked, coiling around him unhappily as he rinsed the cloth out and then started the process again.  **_It's for the baby._ **

"But I can't feed our baby, love," Eddie reminded it. "And I can't just keep leaking milk all night."

It stared at the cloth with simmering jealousy.  **_Can't you?_ **

"No, I can't," Eddie answered simply, ignoring the wisps of black hovering over him possessively. He focused on trying to relieve the ache in his chest, switching slowly from one side to the other. The cloth felt too rough on his over-sensitive skin, but it seemed like it was working, little by little, to release some of the milk. When he went to rinse out the cloth again, the milk was still dripping from his chest. Suddenly, his other covered him in a swath of black, warmer and softer against his skin than he could imagine.

"Darling--" Eddie objected, breath hitching as both of his pecs were gently but firmly squeezed. He dropped the cloth and grabbed onto the sink with both hands, suddenly unsteady on his feet from the intense sensation. Strong black coils snaked down his thighs, offering support, promising not to let him fall.

**_Helping, Eddie. Understand what you need now. Let us take care of you._ **

Any further protest dried up in his throat as it continued moving against his chest, knowing exactly where to press and how hard, and also knowing where he was too sensitive to handle more than the barest brush of contact. The milk was coming down now, a steady flow compared to the weak trickle from before. It felt overwhelmly good to have his other touching him like this. Eddie tipped his head to the side, trying to bury his face against his arm. He could hear his own voice coming out in little broken moans. It was embarrassing, but he couldn't stop.

**_Don't stop. Like to hear your voice,_ ** it growled, a long tongue tracing the curve of his ear and then dragging wet and hot over his bared throat.

"Ah… Love," Eddie panted out while his beloved squeezed him rhythmically, perfectly in tune to what he needed from it. He reached down with one hand, pulling himself out of his boxer shorts and stroking with a singular need. His other covered his hand, helping him with this release as well, until he was spilling into his fist, into his other, who greedily accepted everything he had to offer and still wanted everything he had yet to give.

**_No more milk, Eddie,_** it said after he'd caught his breath. It was still clinging to his chest, trying to ease out more, but apparently that was all done.

"Probably not," Eddie agreed, and it made a disappointed sound in his head. "Thank you for helping me, love."

**_Feel better now?_ **

"Yes, my love. Much better," Eddie assured it. Although he still felt tender, there wasn't that deep-seated ache in his chest anymore. His other stayed on his skin, regardless, moving gently against him, massaging away the light pains and soothing his raw nerves. He had no intention on asking it to stop anytime soon. It felt far too nice.

**_Like to make you feel good, Eddie. Makes_ ** ***us*** **_feel good._ **

"You make me feel wonderful," Eddie said, and felt it purr happily in his mind, and then heard the same sound with his ears. He turned his head to see the face of his beloved manifested beside him again, long tongue flicking out from between its teeth to lick at his mouth.

Eddie let his eyes fall shut as it kissed him in its own way, tasting his skin and leaving wet trails of drool across his skin. It always felt more like he was being claimed, and the possessive little thrill that he could sense through his other's thoughts only confirmed that suspicion. There was no need for it to be so possessive – Eddie couldn't imagine belonging to anyone else -- but there was no denying how much he enjoyed knowing its desire for him.

He opened his mouth and it immediately licked inside, exploring as deeply as possible and then lingering against his tongue, slick and wet. Eddie kissed back, sliding his tongue against its own and teasing with the barest edge of teeth, just the way it liked. He tasted something else in his mouth besides its saliva. Something almost sweet.

**_You,_ ** it told him, making sure that he tasted more of it. The milk he'd produced from his own body, being fed back to him through the symbiote.  **_You always taste sweet, Eddie._ **

It pulled away, a thin strand of saliva stretching between them and then finally breaking. Eddie wiped his mouth instinctively to dry it.

"No, I don't," he mumbled.

**_Do._ **

"Do not," he whispered, already turning his head as the symbiote came closer, nuzzling into his throat and ghosting a pinprick of fangs against him.

**_Do...too,_ ** it asserted, licking him from his collar bone to his temple.

Eddie couldn't wipe the symbiote's drool off of his face so easily this time, but he settled for rubbing his ear dry. "Sometimes I swear if it were up to you, I'd be dripping wet all the time."

His other grinned, curling its tongue in the air at him.  **_Yes. Wet for me, Eddie. Always._ **

Eddie pushed his palm into its face. "That isn't what I meant, perv."

**_You like it,_ ** it teased, wrapping its tongue around Eddie's hand and in between his fingers. He couldn't argue with that.

"Do you want something to eat, or are you going to keep licking me all night?" Eddie questioned, mostly amused by his lover's antics.

**_You._ **

"Fine," Eddie sighed, leaving the bathroom with the symbiote still wrapped around his fingers, literally. 

It was a little distracting to try making himself something to eat when it kept sliding its tongue over his skin, laving across his arms and the back of his neck and down his spine.

**_No clothes, Eddie. Off. Offff,_ ** it fussed, pulling at the offending scrap of cloth until it managed to pull it off of him, forcing one foot up and then the other to step out of his boxers.

"Happy, love?" Eddie questioned, and was answered by strong black tendrils wrapping around his thighs and pressing him against the counter.

"The oven's on," he reminded, gasping as it spread his legs apart.

**_We have thirteen minutes. Won't take that long,_ ** it replied, and then pushed its tongue between his thighs.

  
  


-

  
  


They missed the timer by eight minutes.

The symbiote apologized by sinking into his skin in shame, spots of inky black blossoming across Eddie's body like kisses.

"You're not getting off that easily," Eddie told it. They ate together, Eddie taking all of the not-too-burnt fries and chicken strips and feeding the blackened pieces to his other.

It ate them without complaint, greedily chomping down on every morsel as quickly as it could so that it could lick Eddie's fingers after every bite.

"Don't get cute," Eddie smiled, and it smiled back, all fang.

**_Am not cute._ **

"Are too."

**_Not._ **

"Are," Eddie asserted, leaning forward to press a quick kiss against its forehead.

His other made a high, whining sound and then pressed back against him until he kissed it again and again, until it was satisfied.

"I love you," Eddie said, face pressed into the mass of its body so it could feel the words as he said them.

**_"Loovvee… Eddiiiee…"_ ** it said aloud, forming the words with great effort.

They finished eating and then watched TV together until Eddie fell asleep, wrapped up in his other's embrace.

  


x


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Eddie woke up on his back, aroused and aching, his body wet in places where he shouldn't be wet. His breasts were distractingly heavy again, his nipples already almost painfully raw without being touched, and his thighs and ass were slick and he desperately needed to come.

He shifted his hips, only to feel a grip tighten around him to keep him from getting up. When he looked down, his other was staring back at him from between his thighs.

**_Good morning, Eddie,_ ** his symbiote purred, licking little kisses against the inside of his thigh in a way that was a little too innocent.

"Morning," Eddie mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You've been up for a while, I see."

**_So have you,_ ** it replied, wrapping its flexible tongue around his erection.

Eddie let out a breath, his head dropping back against his pillow as the tongue slid over him. His hips lifted, trying to seek more to ease his need, but he was held down.

"Don't tease, love," he pleaded, reaching down to touch his lover's head. It nudged back against his palms, and manifested more of itself into being -- a broad torso and thick arms hovering over him, making his pulse quicken. Clawed hands dug into the mattress as it moved upward, its obscenely long tongue dragging across his stomach, over his chest, and then wrapping around his throat. Eddie spread his legs, eager -- so, so eager and needy now -- and his symbiote other settled between them, sliding against his slick hole and then pushing inside. Eddie arched under it, his arms wrapped around his lover's back, fingers digging in for dear life as it stretched him open.

It moved slowly in him, letting him adjust to how big it had chosen to be this time. Eddie was never quite sure anymore, only that it always filled him as deeply as he ever desired it to, and often a little more than he thought he could take.

Today it felt a notch above what he was used to as it worked the entire length into him. Eddie had only just become comfortable with the size, and with the slow way it rocked into him, when the symbiote opened its jaws wide and clamped down around his shoulder. Not hard enough to hurt him, but enough for him to feel teeth digging into his neck and shoulder, the wet inside of its mouth enveloping him, as if it truly intended to devour him whole. Then the rows of teeth moved, sliding apart from each other as it shifted into a formless entity again, wrapping itself around him, a mass of black slime filled with teeth that gently scratched against his skin.

"Love?" Eddie gasped out, a little concerned that his other was losing control, but he was still being held as firmly as before, and it was still inside of him, large and unyielding in its intent.

**_On your knees for me, Eddie,_ ** it said, as much of a question as it was a command.

Eddie struggled to move, still entangled in the symbiote's heavy half-form. He felt it brush against his nipples, and a tongue drag over the back of his neck and shoulder blade as he sat up, offering wordless encouragement until Eddie finally managed to settle himself on his knees.

It manifested again, this time filling the space underneath him, until Eddie found himself sitting on his lover's lap, its claws dragging lightly over his muscular thighs.

**_Move_ ** **.** That singular command, saturated with love and lust and its own ill-disguised need made Eddie melt. He let out a shaky laugh, half tempted to tease it for being demanding when it could have simply asked him for this, but it looked so overwhelmed that he took pity and moved for both of them this time. They groaned together as he lifted himself up, and then slowly sank back down, over and over again, his hands resting on the symbiote's broad chest for balance, hips hitching as he fucked himself.

They'd done this before, but never quite like this. Never with his other so fully manifested under him, watching hungrily as Eddie did all the work. It felt almost obscene to simply be watched while he chased his own need, especially with his chest so sore and swollen again. He'd been able to ignore it when he first woke, but now every movement drew his attention to the weight of his breasts, heavy with milk and starting to bounce as he moved. It was strange and embarrassing and the realization made him cover himself with his forearm to keep them in place.

As soon as he did, the symbiote hissed unhappily, webs of black creeping over his forearm and pulling it back down.

"Ah--" Eddie faltered in his movements, trying to press his other hand to his chest instead, but that hand was quickly caught as well. "It hurts, love," he protested weakly, although they both knew that wasn't entirely true. His breasts felt overly full, desperate for relief, but that desperation only made him squirm. 

The real issue was that he wasn't used to this change. He'd always been solid muscle, but now parts of him were soft. The symbiote's interest in the changes made him feel self-conscious, but at the same time, Eddie had to admit that he didn't hate how much his other seemed to enjoy it.

**_Want us to stop?_ ** it asked, stroking over his wrists. If he said the word, he knew it would release him. It would do whatever he wanted.

"No," Eddie admitted, shifting his hips. "I want… I just want more, love. Please."

Happiness surged through their bond.  **_Take care of you. Promise._ ** Smaller tendrils swirled against his skin, stroking over his sides and around his hips, making him feel good but not touching him the way he wanted. Not yet. 

**_Trust us?_ **

"Yes," Eddie nodded, ready for anything his other was willing to give him, so long as it meant relief. It hissed in delight, pulling Eddie's hands behind his back and forcing him to sit up straighter, his back arched and chest out.

**_So full, Eddie,_** it whispered, filled with awe as it starting moving inside of him, hitting just the right spots to make his toes curl. His nipples had started to leak, but he didn't even notice until a long tongue touched his chest, licking up the warm, wet trails on his skin.

"Please," Eddie panted, aching for actual contact. It took pity on him, cupping the swell of his breasts with both hands and squeezing gently, making him drip.

**_Your body did this just for us. For our child. Beautiful like this, Eddie. Should keep you full always._ **

Eddie shuddered, his cock twitching at the very idea. He could still remember the labor pains, even though he had experienced them through his other. The pregnancy had been difficult enough that it had nearly killed them, but Eddie knew that if he could somehow be the one to carry their next child, he'd agree to it in a heartbeat. Let the symbiote impregnate him over and over again until it took.

**_Have our baby, Eddie?_ ** it asked, touching his stomach, adoring the extra bit of fat that made his body soft.  **_Have... *my* baby?_ **

"I… y-yes," he exhaled, his hips stuttering, trying to move quicker. They both knew it didn't work that way, but it didn't matter. He wanted that more than anything, for the two of them to merge in a different way. Eddie had accepted the other inside of him long ago, when the only thing either of them expected from their union was death. Back then, revenge was all that they cared about. But things were different now. They were different. Better. At least, he tried to be. He wanted to believe that somehow it could seed life in him. Together, they could be something different. Something good.

**_Try to be good for you, Eddie,_ ** it said, teeth and tongue on his throat, its body pressed against him, touching him all over -- his chest, his sides, his hips, stroking up his inner thighs and down his spine, and curling deep inside of him. 

"You are, love," he said, between tight gasps of breath. "So good for me."

Every single point of contact felt wonderful. Too much. Not nearly enough. Not even close. He always needed a little more. Just a little….

His other's grasp on him slipped, losing its solid form for a second, enough for his hands to come loose.

"Love?" Eddie asked, carefully pulling his wrists free from the syrupy bonds. This time he didn't try to cover himself, but slid his hands over his lover's face instead, savoring the opportunity to touch it in return.

**_Hard to hold this form,_ ** it said, apologetic.

"You don't have to," Eddie said. "Come back. On me, love."

It flowed back to him, clinging heavily to his skin, still thick and solid where it counted and pulsating inside and out. Eddie could handle it, could support both of them, but he was grateful he was already on his knees when he came. It swallowed every spurt from his cock, simultaneously rubbing him from the inside, massaging every last bit of pleasure out of him until it was almost too much, until he was left trembling for breath.

**_Eddie..._ **

He could feel his other quivering on his skin, its own pleasure mirroring his, basking in the same heady rush of endorphins. Then, inside, he felt himself filled with warmth... hot pulse after pulse of fluid flooding into him until it overflowed.

His other withdrew then, slowly, leaving him satisfied and already starting to leak.

**_Ohhh. Like this, Eddie,_ ** it sighed as he found the strength to get up. He could feel the come seeping back out of him, running down his thighs. His other curled around his legs as he stumbled to the bathroom, not letting the mess go too far or drip onto the floor, but otherwise content to just watch.

Eddie turned on the shower and stepped in before the water could even heat up. His other sank into his skin, keeping him warm, but he could still feel it staring at him, thoroughly enjoying the mess that it had left.

"Was that really necessary?" Eddie questioned. It didn't usually do things like that to him when they made love. A little bit of slime, sure, but this was excessive by any standard.

**_Yes,_ ** it answered simply. He could feel it curling happily in his mind, possessive and proud of itself for leaving him in such a state. It liked this, and that was all Eddie needed to know.

"Okay, love," Eddie agreed, rinsing off under the now warm spray, and then carefully pushing two fingers inside of himself to scoop out the mess. It looked like a combination of the clear, greenish slime that his other produced and come. But the symbiote didn't produce the latter, which meant... it was his own. _ "Christ," _ he groaned, suddenly breathless and feeling his face go hot. He tried not to think about it too deeply and just focused on cleaning himself out.

**_Leave it in,_ ** his lover's voice rumbled in his head.

"No, my love," Eddie refused as gently as possible. "I can't walk around with your slime running down my thighs all day."

It shivered.  **_Can't you?_ **

It pushed a wordless thought at his mind, trying to tempt him. Nobody would know what was happening under his clothes. Not when his clothes were made from the symbiote itself. He could leak, and leak, and leak and it would lick his thighs clean over and over again. Or it could keep it all inside for him, if he wanted it to. Could keep him full with it, always.

"I can't," Eddie said again, although the fantasy was a nice one.

His other sulked a little in his mind.

**_How else will you have my baby, Eddie?_ **

Eddie grinned at that, his head a rush.

"I guess you'll have to try again, darling."

x


	4. Chapter 4

At the lab, they were allowed in as usual by employees who had been advised to otherwise not acknowledge their existence. It wasn't for their benefit so much as it was for Liz, to have some degree of plausible deniability for herself and her company. They both liked it that way, anyway. No one else to interfere, no one to explain themselves too. It made the world feel like it just belonged to the two of them.

But it wasn't just the two of them anymore.

As soon as they entered the room where their offspring was being kept, the young symbiote came alive in its incubator, tendrils of black flecked with hints of green swirling against the glass.

Eddie's symbiote was rising up off of his skin before they even got to the tank, his false clothes melting away from the waist down, instantly forgotten. His other's mind was filled with only one thought,  _ Baby, baby, our baby. _

"Hey sweetheart," Eddie whispered, touching the glass. His other opened the tank from above and flooded into it, the two symbiotes curling around each other, eager to touch and play and exchange information at a chemical level that Eddie couldn't begin to understand.

Their child was so beautiful, and Eddie was grateful for his other, for its ability to care for their spawn, to interact with it in ways that he couldn't do himself. He was grateful just to be able to watch them together, to experience his child's thoughts secondhand. That was better -- much, much better -- than not at all.

**_Eddie_ ** , his other whispered. He hadn't even realized he was crying until he felt it wipe the tears from his skin.  **_Don't be sad, Eddie._ **

"I'm not sad. I'm happy, love," Eddie smiled, but his chest ached in ways that had nothing to do with physical pain.

His symbiote squeezed him gently, trying to sooth away the painful feeling.  **_Want to hold the baby?_ **

"I… we can't, love," Eddie reminded it, wiping his face. "Can't risk it bonding to someone, remember?"

**_It won't,_** his symbiote promised. ** _Knows you, Eddie. Loves you. Hold the baby, Eddie._**

His other drew itself out of the tank, bringing their child up with it. It didn't have as much mass as its parent yet, so it was just a ball of goo with short tendrils rising off of it, feeling in every direction. Eddie took it into his hands quickly, more terrified of their child falling than anything else.

**_See, Eddie?_ ** his other whispered. It left his shoulders and face bare and pushed them closer together, until the young symbiote was tucked into the crook of Eddie's neck, bare skin against bare skin.

The little one flattened out across his collarbone, soaking in his body heat, the racing beat of his pulse, the chemicals from his skin.   _ Happiness. Love. _

For the first time, Eddie could feel his child's thoughts directly.

_ Father. My parent. Eddie. Eddie. _

  
  


-

  
  


Eddie held his child as long as he could. 

This was the longest it had encountered a human, and there was so much to learn. It too had only been able to experience its other parent through its symbiote parent, and it was overwhelmed to finally experience Eddie firsthand. The heat of his skin, the taste of his sweat and tears, the undiluted chemicals that all symbiotes needed. Phenethylamine. Dopamine. Oxytocin. It adored the solid touch of flesh and bone. It cherished the sound of his voice.

"You've grown so much, darling," Eddie told it, running his fingers gently over the adolescent symbiote again and again, because he could feel how much it craved that contact. "I love you."

_ Love _ , his offspring repeated, latching onto the word that best described what it couldn't yet comprehend.  _ Love, love, love. _

They were interrupted by Dr. Steve, who immediately wondered why the baby was out of the incubator.

"We were just bonding," Eddie said, quick to put any anxiety to rest, but his choice of words had the opposite effect.

"Bonding?" Dr. Steve repeated, wary.

"Not like that," Eddie shook his head. "I already have a bond. We just wanted to know each other better. I'm it's parent, after all. A father should know his child."

"Well… you're the host of its parent, at least," Dr. Steve offered.

"No. This is my child, as much as it is my other's," Eddie asserted softly, the tone of his voice indicating that this wasn't something he was willing to argue semantics about.

"Right. Definitely," Dr. Steve agreed. "You helped bring it into this world, after all."

Eddie knew that he should probably go. He pried the little symbiote from his neck as gently as possible, keeping it cupped in his hands. It squirmed, trying to flow back to him, to the warmth and familiarity of its human parent, but his other helped corral it back into the tank. They swirled together until finally the young one settled down enough for his other to draw back and close the tank again.

"We'll be back tomorrow, sweetheart," Eddie told it, as his other swathed him head to toe in black, joining their form into one. Into Venom.

"Take good care of our spawn, Dr. Steve," Eddie said to him before they left. "Talk to it. ...And keep playing music for it to listen to. It likes that."

  
  


-

  
  


His other didn't let Eddie walk home this time. They took the direct route, with web and claws to move from building to building, avoiding the crowds, avoiding the traffic, avoiding the rest of the world.

When they got home, Eddie was a mess. He didn't know what he wanted, or what to do with himself. His other lingered on his skin while he paced.

**_Eddie?_ ** his other questioned softly, swirling against his thighs and gently squeezing his waist, trying to comfort.  **_Are you okay?_ **

"I'm fine," Eddie said, running his hand over his abdomen, over the second skin of his lover.

**_Fine-fine, Eddie? Or the other kind of fine?_ **

"What 'other' fine?" he asked, confused.

**_Fucked-up. Insecure. Needy. And emotional._ **

Eddie laughed in surprise. "Maybe," he admitted, pressing the heel of his palm against his eyes.

Tendrils curled around his wrists.  **_Why, Eddie? Didn't you like holding our baby?_ **

"I did," Eddie whispered.

**_Then what's wrong?_ **

"I just… What--" he choked off, hot tears spilling between his fingers. "What kind of father leaves their child?"

**_Eddiiiee…_ ** it curled thin strands of black between his fingers and across his face, trying to wipe up all his tears.  **_Not leaving our child! Protected it. Kept us both safe. You love us, Eddie. Even though our bond, it can feel that, always._ **

"But our child is in a lab," Eddie said.

**_Chose best for it. Gives us time to raise it right,_ ** his symbiote insisted. Eddie knew the logic, but right now he still wondered if it enough.

**_Klyntar aren't like humans, Eddie. They don't believe in familial bonds. Only hosts. Only food. You know what our spawn calls you?_ **

Eddie smiled at the memory. "It called me 'father.'"

**_Yess. So much love in you, Eddie. It learned that from you._ **

Eddie wiped his face again. When he dropped his hand, his symbiotic other emerged from his arm and formed a hand, sliding its fingers into the spaces between his. He squeezed them together.

**_You make a good father, Eddie. A good mother, too,_ ** it added, shifting on his skin and drawing his attention to his full chest.

"Ah," he gasped, "Don't."

**_Don't what?_ ** his other questioned, already withdrawing out of concern. Without his other pressed against his chest, Eddie was left with only the raw, aching tenderness and feeling of weight. It wasn't better without his symbiote's support, it was worse.

"Sorry. I… it just hurts," Eddie mumbled, delicately pressing at his chest. The slightest touch only highlighted how sensitive his body felt.

**_Full again, Eddie. You've been leaking since you held the baby. Thought you knew._ **

"I didn't notice," Eddie admitted, putting his hand over his face.

His other pulled at him gently.  **_Why hide, Eddie?_ **

"Isn't it kind of… weird?" he wondered, uncertain.

**_Why would it be?_ ** Black tendrils crept back across his skin, and Eddie let out a sigh as they covered him again, wrapping him in soft warmth.  **_Our body does the same thing._ **

He almost missed those quiet words. Almost. 

"It does?"

**_Yes. When we see the baby, our body… reacts. Chemicals start flowing. Want to be near our spawn. Protect it. Hold it._ **

Eddie nodded, wrapping an arm around himself and closing his eyes so he could focus on their connection. He felt the same way.

**_Learned that feeling from you, Eddie._ **

Eddie sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed. His other encircled him, squeezing gently from the outside, but Eddie could feel his love's presence inside as well, warming the blood in his veins, making his stomach flutter and his heart feel as if it might burst.

Sometimes it felt like they were made for each other somehow. Like Eddie had to be born with so much emptiness in him to fill, so that his other would have enough room. Not just physically, but in other ways. In his life. In his heart. With his other, all of those empty gaps didn't hurt anymore. They didn't feel like missing pieces or hollow pits. They felt like room for something else to fit into. They felt like spaces where they could interlock. Two souls inside one body. 

Together, they made something better than the two of them ever could by themselves.

**_Are you okay, Eddie?_ ** his beloved asked again, and Eddie realized that he was clutching his own chest tightly.

"I'm fine, my love."

He could feel it touching his body in tentative little wisps of black, and an equally light touch pushing at his mind, trying to seek answers.

**_Then why do we hurt?_ **

"Because sometimes… sometimes I feel for you so strongly, I don't think my heart can keep it all inside," Eddie tried to explain. "It just pours out of me."

**_Too much love, Eddie?_ ** it wondered, circling around his waist, his chest, his wrists and neck, laying its own version of kisses across his skin.

"I think so. Yes."

**_Then… I'll take some of it from you, Eddie,_ ** his other decided.  **_Then it'll be ours. Together, it wouldn't be too much. Together, we could hold it all in._ **

The sentiment was too sweet to tell his other that love didn't work like that. But this was all still so new to him. To both of them. Maybe love worked  _ exactly _ like that.

Eddie drew in a breath and lifted his hand, pressing his lips to the wisps of black swirling against his wrist. His symbiote pushed back against his face, tenderly, reflecting everything he felt back to him again.

Love. So much love. Everything he gave his other only came back to him again. He didn't think they could ever run out.

"Yes, darling," Eddie whispered. "Together."

  


x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Venom discord for enabling me ♥  
> If you like soft symbrock you can follow me on [tumblr](http://guardiandae.tumblr.com)


End file.
